shiroprofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial: Frequently Asked Questions
General 'What are the different resources used for?' : 'How much does my resources regenerate?' You gain 5 to all resources every 3 minutes. Setting up an estate will increase your regeneration. 'My resources stopped regenerating!?' Resource regen cap depends on your level. You can view the full table here. 'What do the different items do?' : Castle 'What does each stat do?' :Refer to this page. 'How do I raise my castle's stats?' :A castle's stats naturally increases as the castle increases in level. You can also try expanding when you have spare castles. Do take note that some stats (range, speed, etc) cannot be raised outside of equipments. 'How do I unlock more castle lineup/teams?' :Clearing mission A2 will unlock the second team. Clearing mission A9 will unlock the third team. 'What is the stronghold/lead castle?' :It is the castle set on the first slot of the team being used in the battle. Not to be confused with the secretary castle. 'What is the secretary castle?' :It is the castle set on the first slot of the first team. The secretary castle is displayed in the main menu in her casual attire. Most players often use the first team to battle, so the secretary castle would most likely act as their stronghold/lead castle. : 'How do i prevent my castle from scrapping or being an expansion material unintentionally?' Shiropro has a lock system which can prevent your castle from appearing in scrap or expansion material list. Simply go to formation menu > your castle list > click the lock icon on the right side of your castle's name Battle 'What are siege battles?' :Siege maps are maps that show ? instead of a preview of the map. Examples are maps 1-3 and 1-4. These maps randomly chooses one of your equipped estates as its battlegrounds. :If you have a particular map that you want to use, it is recommended that you set that as the only estate You can also fill all the remaining slots with copies. Having multiple copies of an estate will also help in managing resources. : 'What are reinforcements?' :Uses a Smoke Signal to call in your reinforcement team (accessed on the 3rd tab in the team formation screen), adding them as a separate page to the castles list on the left side of the screen. So now you'll have up to 3 pages (2nd-6th castle, 7th-10th castle, 1~3 reinforcements). You deploy the reinforcements the same way you deploy your other castles, drag-and-drop. :Reinforcements ignore the 6-castle limit. So you can deploy them all and have up to 9 castles on the field. :: Why are my castles marked with red sometimes? :If your castle name is marked red, that means your castle is fatigued. Fatigued castles will only deal 1 damage to the enemy. You will receive a notification if one of your girl is fatigued. Your formation icon will also be marked in red. The sleeping pillow(cash item) icon would also appear, replacing the total resource of your team in your team column, which you can click if you want to use it. Fatigued castles have a Senko face on top of their icon in the battle formation screen. : Where's the best place to level-up? : Easy: :* World 1-1 : Medium: :* World 3-3 : Hard: :* World 4-7 :* World 5-5 What happens when I lose a battle? :: Main Article:Defeat : The battle is lost when the stronghold's HP is reduced to 0 or when issuing a full retreat. When this happens, the player will be prompted to choose a castle. The chosen castle will then try to repel pursuers while the other castles retreat. : Being unable to repel pursuers will cause up to 3 of your castles being captured. When this happens, the player is given 24 hours to pay ransom or the captured castle is permanently lost. How do I pay ransom for my captured castles? : Go to your main screen where you see your secretary castle. There should an icon somewhere in the upper left that looks like a basket with speakers attached or something. Click that. : A menu should appear listing the names of captured castles, a countdown timer, and a red button. Clicking the button will prompt you to either: :* Pay using resources :* Use pardon note (shop item) :* Cancel Crafting 'What does x/x/x/x mean when crafting?' : 'How do I unlock more castle forgers?' :Clear missions F5, F6, and F7. They require you to be Feudal Lord Lv20, Lv40, and Lv70 respectively. Items What are revive crystals? : An equipment that can be equipped by any type of castle and can only be obtained by buying it in the cash shop. Can be seen in-game as 厄除けの水晶. Revive crystals instantly restores the wearer's HP to full when its HP reaches 0. Works on the stronghold castle. 'How do I obtain special keystones?' :Clearing specific maps may drop one. Refer to this page for more info. 'What do special keystones do?' :They increase the chance of crafting specific castles. ShiroPro Twitter confirmed the following stones: : :It is currently unknown which castles the other special keystones boost chances of crafting.